


Moments of Acceptance

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Further Adventures in a Medieval Fairytale (InuKag Week 2020) [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Day 1 - Acceptance, F/M, Inukag Week 2020, Just InuKag being idiots in love, Moments of acceptance, Prompt Fic, Promt: Acceptance, early anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: Various moments of acceptance of different facts about their adventure and relationship for Inuyasha and Kagome as they begin their very altered lives.  Once thrown together, there's no real escape from the other.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Further Adventures in a Medieval Fairytale (InuKag Week 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Moments of Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm back with more stuff for InuKag week, after a long time of not really writing much. It's gonna be a bit rough, and a lot is drawn on the events of the early anime, but it was fun thinking of these different moments when they had to find some kind of acceptance with each other. Thanks to my wonderful beta, [Sock Doll Emo Corner](https://elayne00.tumblr.com/), who made this not be a total piece of shit.

The force was crushing her. The bark was imprinting on her legs, her bones were grinding together and it was so hard to breathe. The centipede demon was killing her. Kagome couldn’t think. But the boy in front of her needed the arrow out. Said he could make it stop, kill the centipede trying to kill them.

Kagome reached for the aged wood and pulled.

~

Kaede told her the story of who she was. It seemed so impossible, but here she was in feudal Japan with a half-dog demon. The jewel had come from inside her. Everyone said that she looked just like Kikyou. It scared them and made them give her food for free. 

And Inuyasha… well, he still couldn’t call her by the right name. 

But the jewel was in pieces because of her and someone needed to put it back together. Might as well be her. Even if she missed home and just wanted to go back to her time, the familiar comforts of the modern era and her family and their shrine. Away from the demons and battle fields and death.

And away from the grumpy dog demon who wouldn’t leave her alone. Kagome couldn’t go back, so she didn’t have much choice.

~

Being back in her own time was bliss. Shampoo, hot water, a home-cooked, familiar meal. Her mom and her brother and Grandpa and Buyo. Three days stuck in the feudal era was too much when she didn’t know if she was ever coming back. There was so much terror and pain and confusion that followed her no matter what she did when she was back in time. 

Whatever Grandpa was rambling about was unimportant to her as she started eating the dinner her mom had made, full of some of her favourites even if her mom didn’t make a big deal of it. The smell of the broth was already lifting her spirits. There hadn’t been anything like it back with Kaede. 

Then the door slid open, and Inuyasha stood there with the strange dark hair trailing from his shoulder, expecting her to come back and fight the hair demon. 

Then her mom was fighting Souta to be able to play with Inuyasha’s ears, instead of trying to chase away the half-demon here to take her daughter back in time where she could not follow. 

Then, there was the hair in the well, and the heavy weight of the Robe of the Fire Rat Inuyasha placed on her head. 

And then there wasn’t even a choice as she joined Inuyasha to fight another demon for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Not being able to come back to her time didn’t even cross her mind. 

~

There were some things she missed from her modern life. Plenty, in fact. Baths. Her family. But their adventure together was also thrilling, and even if it was weird and it sucked, Kagome would see it through.

Knowing she could go back home when she needed it helped. She could see her role in seeing things through and still have her normal life in her own time. Bringing Kikyou’s clothes through the well with her made it all real. She really was back in the feudal era and the things she’d experienced were real. 

This travelling back and forth in time was going to be her life now. 

~

Inuyasha didn’t even think about why he wanted to protect Kagome, or what it meant that it was important to him that she stayed safe. His brother called it love, but there was no way he loved Kagome. She was useful and needed protecting so he could get the shards of the Sacred Jewel back.

But of course, Inuyasha wasn’t thinking of any of this as he demanded Kagome stay back. 

Chopping off Sesshoumaru’s arm felt even better because it stopped his brother from hurting Kagome. There was no way for her to be poisoned or torn apart by his brother’s claws now. 

There was no way he loved Kagome; they barely knew each other. Sesshoumaru was just lying, trying to get him riled up. It couldn’t be love. 

Of course not.

~

Realizing Inuyasha loved Kikyou was not really the surprise it should have been, the way he talked about her all the time. Compared Kagome to her, complained about how she’d pinned him to the tree, praised her archery skills. His insistent hatred contrasted with the way he stared at her once Urasue brought her back to life by stealing Kagome’s soul, and Kagome was young but not entirely blind. 

The knowledge still sat oddly in her chest. 

~

It was only a few days after defeating Hiten and Manten that Kagome looked at Inuyasha and over to Shippou and back before she saw his shoulders sag with a sigh. He knew it too, even if he protested loudly every day about the kitsune tagging along. He could grump about it, and Kagome could scream at him about it, but they both knew it was coming. 

They would be a little less alone on their adventures. But it still felt like losing something intangible when they told Shippou to join them permanently. 

~

Having Miroku join their party was another change. Unlike Shippou who still acted childlike, the monk could notice that his addition changed things for the group. He was grateful for the company, of course. They all needed all the help they could get when it came to finding the Jewel shards and fighting Naraku. But still, Inuyasha and Kagome became a little more careful in how much they showed they loved each other.

Not that they would honestly admit it was love, anyway. 

~

As she was considering joining them, Sango asked Miroku if Inuyasha and Kagome knew they were in love.

Miroku’s shrug was unhelpful.

~

No matter what they did throughout the years, there was little point in denying they were in love. After all, everyone knew it. And it was about time that they got to enjoy being in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first day of InuKag Week 2020 on Tumblr, there will hopefully be more later. 
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: Acceptance. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviews & kudos feed souls in these crazy times.


End file.
